This invention relates to a pull hook arrangement for a construction vehicle, such as the track-type loader, which exhibits energy absorbing and safety desiderata. Conventional pull hooks are normally bolted, welded or otherwise secured to the frame of a construction vehicle to perform towing and related work operations. When an unduly high pulling load is imparted to the pull hook it will break-away from the frame abrubtly, without prior warning to the operator.